Sprx Fly
by Dea Lux
Summary: What is going on with Sprx? Why is he so nervous and what about?  -  A little something that I came up with. And, no, it has nothing to do with any song or something, just so you know. One-shot, slightly, I think, Spova.


**Author's Note: ^-^ It's my birthday! To celebrate this I wrote this one shot between Sparx and Nova, inspired by my own birthday. I can't believe I'm 19! Yay! Happy Happy Happy! Wiiii! Enjoy! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sparx paced back and forth in his room. Around and around he went, unconsciously sweating. He looked towards his bed and shuddered once again. "Oh man, how am I gonna do this?" he wondered to himself. Sparx came to a standstill and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to calm his unsteady breath. So much had happened recently. Skeleton King was gone. The war was over. At last, the Hyperforce could afford to relax for a little while. Sparx sighed. The times he and the rest of the team could truly relax were few and far apart. This was not gonna change anytime soon, more psychos would spring up and cause trouble once again. Besides, Shuggazoom depended on the team to keep the city safe.<p>

A knock sounded on his door and Sparx nearly fell out. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Nova," said Nova. "Open up!" Sparx jumped out, grabbed a blanket, and draped it over the bed. "Sparx!" Nova called, impatience coloring her voice.

"I'm coming!" he exclaimed and ran to get the door. With a soft hiss, the door slid open and Sparx took a relaxed position leaning against the doorframe. "Hey there, beautiful," he greeted, blocking her view into the room.

"Sparx, are you, ok?" Nova asked, frowning as she looked over him.

Sparx chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, never been better," he answered.

"You sure?" she persisted.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he said, adopting an innocent look on his face.

"You are always the first at breakfast," she responded.

"Aw, did you miss me, doll?" he teased.

Nova frowned and crossed her hands across her chest. "As if," she responded, looking away. "I was just wondering. Well, hurry up or Otto will finish all the food." And with that, Nova walked away.

Sparx sighed and closed his door. He looked towards his bed and the large bump he could see. _Too close_, he thought.

"Why is this so darn hard?" he was frustrated now. Fighting Skeleton King now paled against his inner turmoil. Overcoming the effect of the Fire of Hate seemed like nothing. Of course, it had been Nova who had brought him back to his senses. Sparx snorted angrily. To this day, he found it very hard to forgive himself for the pain he had caused Nova. The way that he had pulled the metal within her body and the pain visible in her pink eyes was etched in his mind forever. He could've lost her, taken away by his own hands, and that would've hurt more than the time Nova had been lost in the Wormhole. Yet, through all her agony, Nova had reached out to him. There had been honest happiness in her eyes as she saw his true consciousness come back, had felt her relief through the small kiss she had planted on his cheek that had made every circuit and hair in his body dance in thrill.

Sparx smiled at the memory. "I'm such an idiot," he laughed, removed the blanket, and grabbed the object he had hidden. This was going to be easy!

* * *

><p>Nova chewed thoughtfully at her food. She was worried about Sparx. It was unusual for him to be late for breakfast. Every morning he greeted her with the same, "Ya hungry, Nova?", a cocky smile on his face, and there would have been a plate high with food for her and the others.<p>

Nova was so deep within her thoughts that she did not notice the others scurrying around her, holding back smiles. Otto was practically jumping up and down in his seat. Gibson took one of his arms and stilled him down. Chiro giggled quietly, anticipation squirming in his stomach. Even Antauri, who was silently hovering next to Chiro smiled a tiny bit. Just then, the doors swished open and Sparks walked, slightly red at the cheeks.

"Ah, Nova," he approached her, twitching his tail nervously. Nova, startled, jumped in her seat and turned to look at him. He brought out a stuffed pink bunny wrapped in red paper with single rose tied to the bunny's paws from behind him and handed it to her. Nova smiled and took the gift, unable to speak, and confused at the sweet gesture. A soft hiss from behind her made her turn back to the table where she saw Antauri levitating a cake towards the table with a single candle throwing sparks into the air and vanishing before touching the cake, courtesy of Otto and Gibson. Otto, Gibson, Chiro, and Antauri had gifts of their own.

"Happy Birthday Nova!" they yelled together.

"Holy Shuggazoom!" she gasped. "You remembered!"

"Of course we did," Chiro said.

"Have we ever forgotten?" Antauri smiled.

"Make a wish!" Otto said, jumping up and down once again.

"A wish? That is so unscientific, never proven-" Gibson began but Nova cut him off with a hug. With a deep breath, she turned to the single candle on the cake and blew upon it. With cheers around her, and Otto running to fetch plates, Nova turned to Sparx again.

Nova held the bunny in her arms tightly. "Thank you, Sparx," she said so softly and accepted the hug he offered her.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he said, tightening the embrace and watched as the candle made a few more sparks fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this turned out to be short but good, in my opinion. Please read and review! I don't know if it was too much or something with the title and well... I'm a Spova fan so yeah, please don't flame me for it. :P<br>**


End file.
